Alucinación
by yamila.ar
Summary: Alguien camina por un pasillo sin ser consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede? Podría ubicarse en medio de "Luna Nueva".


ALUCINACIÓN

Como si nada. Siguió caminando por el pasillo con la mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Como si realmente no hubiera nada allí. Como si no hubiera vidrios rotos en el piso, como si no estuviera descalza. Como si los gritos en sus oídos fueran otro producto de su mente. Como si el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo fuera otra invención de su imaginación. Como si nada.

Ignoraba. Estaba acostumbrada a ignorar. E ignoraba a tal punto que ya no era capaz de distinguir la realidad de los frutos de su locura. O aquello que el mundo le decía que era locura. Ya no sabía. Había apagado en su cerebro todo aquello que no fuera mecánico.

Así, respiraba, hacía latir su corazón. Despertaba y dormía. Comía lo que le sirvieran. Iba al baño, se bañaba, orinaba y defecaba. Las caminatas por el pasillo no eran más que un gesto aprendido. No saludaba a la gente, no por maleducada sino por miedo a confundirse a alguien real con una alucinación; era infinitamente más fácil hacer de cuenta que todo era alucinación y ya.

Creía estar alucinando cuando pasaba junto a un guardia de seguridad en el corredor del segundo piso.

Creía estar alucinando cuando veía a la enorme cocinera servirle ese mejunje que tenía avena y algo más.

Creía también estar alucinando cuando el enfermero del turno noche cerraba con llave la puerta de su cuarto dos veces a la semana para violar brutalmente a su compañera de encierro.

Pero, claro, no había para ella un dolor real. Todo era alucinación, todo era ficticio.

Todo, excepto ese agujero en su pecho que se negaba a cerrarse.

Nunca lo había visto, por más detenidamente que se hubiera mirado al espejo en su tiempo de lucidez. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, tan punzante en lo físico como en lo emocional. Tan desgarrante en el cuerpo como en el alma. Tan doloroso como al principio, cuando él la había dejado sola y ella había elegido sumirse en la inconsciencia. Y llevaba tanto tiempo así que, por más molesto que fuera, podía mantenerlo a raya la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque dolía, fingía que de alguna forma alguien le administraba un sedante que la calmaba hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Por eso no sentía ya nada. Ni siquiera podía sentir la desesperación de la gente que gritaba a su alrededor, aterrada ante la masacre que tenía lugar dentro y fuera del Instituto Psiquiátrico de Seattle. Tampoco olía la sangre que manaba de sus pies cortados, que en otro momento le hubiera producido náuseas y la hubiera hecho desmayar.

Nada. La nada absoluta. Porque estaba loca. Porque su mente vagaba por un universo de rostros pálidos y hermosos, de seres de piel cobriza y temperaturas febriles. Un mundo de vampiros, de hombres lobo, de mitos y de leyendas. Un escenario completamente imposible.

Charlie lo había descubierto una noche fría de principios de marzo, mientras ella murmuraba como una posesa, sentada en su cama y abrazándose el pecho.

- Duele, - decía. – Aquí, en mi pecho. Es este agujero vacío que ellos abrieron, ¿lo ves?

- Loca, - dijeron los profesionales. Y a Charlie no le quedó más remedio que internarla.

Ahora, detenida en mitad del pasillo, vio cómo el suelo se abría frente a sus pies. Y entonces levantó la mirada.

Una melena pelirroja voló por los aires en ese preciso momento, y otra mano nívea la sujetó firmemente al segundo.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Ya está todo bien, Bella, - dijo una voz hermosa frente a ella. Creyó sentir que unos br4azos la rodeaban y le acariciaban la espalda. Aspiró un aroma que su cerebro reconoció familiar.

- Edward... – susurró. Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, pero sus ojos miraron sin brillo el rostro perfecto del vampiro.

Lo escuchó explicar cómo Victoria había aparecido en las visiones de Alice tras decidir ir a por ella al Psiquiátrico. Lo escuchó hablar de aquellos Vulturis. Lo escuchó repetir eso de que todo estaba bien, que ya nadie iba a matarla. Pero ella lo ignoró, tal y como hacía siempre. Y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Vio por sobre su hombro a Carlisle y Jasper echando los restos de Victoria a una hoguera que Esme y Rosalie acababan de preparar. Alice se acercaba con su habitual paso danzarín. Emmett la detuvo para hacerle un chiste sobre lo irónico de estar en un loquero con la pareja de James.

Y Bella cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba aún más fuerte a su héroe de piedra. Se sintió a gusto. Decidió dejarse llevar por esta alucinación para que no terminara nunca.


End file.
